the calm of a storm
by Nevorata
Summary: a misterious disapearance, a murder and a bloody sign on the wall, is it the work of a demon, or just haunting memories (i suck at summaries, read the one inside)


Authoress: Nevorata  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: read the rating, R for drug use, some abuse, the blind influence of swearing, and some future chapters with romance, won't tell you who and how though (I keep my mouth shut) OOc  
  
Pairings: you'll find out  
  
Summary: Someone new comes to the city of New Orleans, and she's a bit different, but blends in perfectly with certain crowds. Her friends start to worry when she gets involved in things they think is wrong, but the lust grows and an unknown secret past that was hidden for three years is suddenly uncovered, but what happens, when people get too involved and they also have a part in it?  
  
Comments: Sadly, I do not own Beyblade or any of its contents (groans because Tala is part of it) but I do own some stuff. I made up this idea and my friends helped me in some places, like editing and shit, so no flames are welcome, so if you write one, your cruising for a bruising. Feather Hiwatari belongs to my friend Mystara Greenleaf. Emi, Katsu, Cuan and the minor role people all belong to me, so ask if ya wanna use them. More characters will be coming soon, so there  
  
Chapter one: a cold-hearted street  
  
The sound of heavy rock echoes through the streets of America, its thirst for sex and drugs could be heard from the alleys that the cops knew nothing about, and you could smell it boulevards away, even the aura around the city gave people the exciting thrill to roam around the streets, searching for new experiences. New Orleans, Louisiana, the city that had its own religion, people, heavens and hells all within a boundary, the heaven was for the people with rich money, the teenagers and folks that were just happy about life. Large buildings towered over the small ones, each decorated with a flag, the symbol of the country, the United States of America, the nation that was currently supervising one of the most dangerous countries in the world.  
  
This was the country's new history, one that they would never forget, but there were some in the world that just could not give a fuck about what happened, they were not ignorant, but they had no tolerance for stupid acts. Among the streets of the metropolis, a young girl walked across the busy street, crossing it carefully as she listened to her music, humming along and mouthing the lyrics to herself, she strolled through an alleyway to get to her destination, turning right at the street that leaded to a school, still some ways away.  
  
~*~  
  
A radio blasted in a classroom, some of the girls gathered in the middle of the room as they danced, moving their hips left and right to arouse the boys sitting at the table in front of them, this was basically the way things went around the school, there were girls that were extreme and horny, wanting to make love to any guy they can lay their hands on and make themselves even more popular, there were the girls that were nice, dedicated to their studies, but did fool around once in a while and then there were the shy quiet ones, the rarest ones were those who did not care.  
  
A boy with black hair sat at the farthest table, sketching a picture of a girl, she was not slutty, nor innocent, just mysterious. A girl came behind him and looked over his shoulder, trying to see what an artist he was, she whistled in amazement and sat down beside him, observing the detail in his works.  
  
"Rei, that's really cool, can you teach me how to draw like that?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Rei replied, smiling at her and with a harsh movement, he signed the paper and handed it to her. They were both distracted as a boy with light and dark blue hair came forward to the dance-floor, placing his hands on one of the girl's waist and brought her towards him, kissing her passionately, and letting his hands roam over her body, but as they went into detail the music stopped and the door opened, allowing the headmaster to walk in.  
  
"We leave you alone for three minutes and you do this?! " he shrieked, pointing at the mess and walked around, examining it in full detail to see the damage. "Kai and Mariah! You know better, detention for both of you!"  
  
The man turned to the door, ignoring the middle finger that was pointed at him by Kai Hiwatari, he looked out the door and grinned amiably, entering once again into the class.  
  
"We have a new student who has just qualified from, no sorry, is a exchange student from." he opened his briefcase and took out some papers, which turned out to be ten. "..From England"  
  
He turned as the doorknob coiled in its socket and the door opened, a girl walked in, face half-hidden underneath a big sweater that was five times too big for her, she wore studs over the hood and some spikes. Her big boots rose all the way past her knee, they were leather and resembled an army boot, only more bulky, she rocked on her heels, a small blush crept across her face which made some of the classmates laugh.  
  
"Well just do not stand there, tell us a little bit about yourself" said the headmaster, placing his hands upon her shoulders and pushed her in front of him, making her feel worse than anything else, she thought the best thing to do was not to say anything. "Alright, a name"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Go sit down"  
  
That was the only order that was obeyed, the girl trudged forward and sat beside Rei, the only focus was the floor which seemed so far away, some people giggled at her, others were just staring. Rei shot them all glares and they went back to their artwork, A boy with pale purple hair came forward and another with blond, they laughed evilly, realizing that the newest girl was sitting only a few feet away from them, they came forward and placed their hands on each side of her.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey girl, wanna get down tonight, we're both free" the one with the lighter hair said in her ear. "I mean, get down and dirty at the back of the school at lunch, you're our new whore and we want you"  
  
A small smile came upon the newcomer's lips as it tilted its head lightly, with a sigh and a roll of eyes which was not seen because of the hood, the head turned slightly so they could see its face.  
  
"I'm busy tonight, sorry, whores have a busy schedule, and I'm not one. Why don't you ask this big guy of yours to fuck you, I'm sure his dick is big enough" Rei laughed and looked at the girl, Feather joined him, their hearts waiting for a fight, since no one had ever fought up to the gang.  
  
"Do you actually think that he would fuck me?" asked the blond one, his face full of hate. "Do you really want me to answer that?" replied the girl in the same manner.  
  
A hand suddenly came forward, grasping the girl by the collar and dragged her into the back room, the both of them and thrust her against a wall, both smiling.  
  
"Where's your mama now, bitch?" The two had no time to think of what would happen, one second they were happy and holding up the girl, and the next, one of them was on the floor, groaning, his hands grasping an area that hurt, and the other was against the wall, with the girl holding him. Her tongue came and licked the side of his face, making him shiver more with the urges he was getting, a forceful punch came to his face and he fell down too, holding his nose.  
  
"There is one thing you have to learn, and when a bitch wants her whore, she won't ask for the same one. So if I fuck you once, I'd never fuck you again, Bryan and Spencer"  
  
Who is this person, and why is it she knows so much about the rest of the group if she never met them before?  
  
Gin: Hah, I told you guys I would get my beyblade fic up, but no, you didn't think I would  
  
Flash: you idiot, we begged you too, well not really, but whatever  
  
Menace: Vamps!  
  
Tari: I'm tired, I'm going to bed  
  
Kuri: James, are you a eunuch?  
  
Gin: I told you not to ask him that! Ugh! Well what the fucking hell, review, review, review and I will continue. Sorry about not writing more, but I am currently wearing fishnet and it hurts! Legolas, come and get this fuckin fishnet off my arms, then, um. let's do something!  
  
Love y'all 


End file.
